minecoloniesmoddesignfandomcom-20200214-history
Vision
=Vision of a “Complete” MineColonies= My vision for a “Complete” MineColonies is as follows. *Full colony management implemented with Happiness/Hunger working *All Overworld workers added (including – Enchanter, Alchemist, Pig Farmer, Shepherd, Cow Herder, Chicken Farmer, Horse Breeder, Fisherman, Druid, Healer etc.) *Implement mini colonies for the Nether, with Netherwart Farmers, Blaze and Ghast Hunters, and Nether Miners. (Perhaps even a Colony for the END ??) – Dragon Rider NPC anyone ?? – When you defeat the Nether Dragon, the Dragon Rider will “Tame” it and make it available as a player mount (how awesome would that be..) *Add the Gravestone and Colonist Death System (When a Colonist/Worker dies, a Gravestone is created somewhere nearby that spawns “Zombie Citizens”, as well as regular Zombies and Skeletons at Night with a special “Disease” attack – Disease is persistent but can be cured by the Healer – Disease makes people infected walk at half speed (and therefore Work a lot less efficiently) – and perhaps get hungrier quicker. *Revamp the build system so you can see not only the “Zoning” that is currently there, but a full outline of the completed building (i.e. similar to the way the Schema mod does it) *Add Colony Specialisations that give bonuses to some workers, whilst making others less efficient i.e. Example Specialisations could be a Forestry Specialisation to boost the Lumberjack, Industry specialisation to boost the miner and blacksmith, Farming specialisation to boost the Farmer, Ranch Specialisation to boost animal farming, Mystic specialisation to boost the Enchanter and Alchemist, or Spiritual specialisation to boost the Druid and Healer *Have multiple “Looks” for colonies, similar to the different looks for Watch Towers – Look perhaps based on Specialisation selected? #Mining specialisation more stone orientated #Forestry specialisation more wood focused #Farming specialisation more open space focused, with Wheat bales etc. around #Ranch specialisation more open space focused, with animal tether posts and water troughs around. #Mystic specialisation more small tall tower like structures #Spiritual specialisation more leafy/green structures Common buildings (Houses, basic worker huts) can be the same design, just with small differences perhaps – i.e. in a farming specialisation, the corners of buildings are smooth stone rather than wood, or in Spiritual, there are more Vines, Bushes and Flowers. Subtle but noticeable cosmetic structure changes would be great. Specialisations should be changeable I guess, and you could perhaps change the look of a building by “repairing” it if you have changed specialisations. *Expand the Barbarians. *Add SMP Compatibility where everyone on a server can have their own Colony. *Add Factions to SMP play, your Colony can join a Faction or Team – The Faction dictates the look of the colony, and acts as a “team” for PvP play. *Add SMP ability to tell your guards to go attack an opponent’s Colony, and have a Mechanic for “Winning” battles. · Create individual mini mods people can use instead of the full MineColonies if they Choose – i.e. MineColonies Miner – lets you just craft and place a miner who will work as long as he has tools etc. – no need for a Townhall, Citizens Chests and the full Colony Mechanic. (Proposing to do this after MineCraft/Minecrafts API is “Complete” and therefore we are not needing to fix mods due to updates as often. Add a “Launcher” similar to the Tekkit Launcher (or include MineColonies within their system) – to make server installation and configuration a breeze – Accessibility to play this mod will be key to keeping it popular for a loooong time.This is an ambitious list of wishes – especially the SMP version of the mod. Let’s aim for the sky and see where we get J